


Damn it, Clint

by madetobeworthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, gold hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna keep the hot-pants, right?”<br/>---<br/>Clint and Bucky are running a bit late for the private Rocky Horror themed Halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepwalkerindreamersclothing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sleepwalkerindreamersclothing).



> This is a (very late) prize for [sleepwalkerindreamersclothing](http://sleepwalkerindreamersclothing.tumblr.com) on tumblr from the giveaway I did a while ago. I'm so sorry it took so long D:
> 
> Rachel requested Winterhawk and a Halloween Theme and idk Rocky Horror stuck in my head. 
> 
> (Bucky is Rocky because Steve is Brad...just picture him in those nerdy glasses okay it's perfect)

“Clint, I can’t wear these in public.”

Bucky stood in the doorway of their bedroom, arms crossed in what could be construed as anger but Clint knew better. He was self-conscious and embarrassed, his whole body pink with a blush.

“It’s not public, babe. It’s the tower.”

“The media will be there. They always are, Tony Stark’s parties are infamous. Look at me.”

“Oh, I am.”

Bucky’s costume was just one article of clothing. Shiny gold hot-pants. Clint hadn’t stopped grinning since Bucky agreed to at least try them on. His jaw was actually starting to ache because of it. Bucky was trying to glare at him but found it difficult with such an infectious smile turned on him so intently. 

“Stop looking at me _like that_." he huffed. Still, his arms dropped and he stepped into the room. He shuffled across the bare floor to the edge of the bed where Clint was kneeling, arms open and waiting. He dropped his head to Clint’s shoulder, grinning against his skin as Clint wrapped his arms around him, lightly trailing his fingertips down his back. 

“I can't wear this because you're going to do shit like this at the party." 

“Hey. I didn't pick the costume for you. You drew Rocky out of the hat.”

Bucky groaned, though from the memory of picking names from a hat or the way Clint scraped his nails over his hips it was hard to tell. 

“Damn it, Clint.”

“Janet.” Clint purred, putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and holding him at arm's length. “I’m Janet, you’re Rocky. We have an illicit affair on Steve and Tony. Brad and Franken---”

“I’ve seen the movie, Clint.”

Clint's laugh startled a smile out of Bucky, making him a lot more compliant as he was pulled in for a kiss.

"I've got you covered for any...uh, embarrassing incidents you're worried about. And I'll assist you in rubbing one out before we go, if that helps?"

"I don't think it does." Bucky groaned, already knowing he was going to give in to Clint's wishes. They had all agreed on the theme for their private party and he wasn't exactly keen on being the spoil sport that ruined the night.

Clint's hand was already down the front of Bucky's shorts before the words were even out of his mouth. It wasn't difficult to coax him to hardness with a clever flick of his wrist as he pressed open mouth kisses along Bucky's jaw. Bucky closed his eyes and prayed this would be all he needed, that he wouldn't pop an untimely boner at the party.

Sensing Bucky's distraction, Clint took the opportunity to flip their positions. In a surprisingly fluid motion he managed to get off the bed and on his knees while pushing Bucky onto the bed on his back. Bucky let out an indignant sound as he landed which made Clint laugh as he moved to tug the shorts off.

"The hot-pants really do it for you, don't they?" Bucky asked, lifting his hips as Clint tugged.

"I'm as shocked by this revelation as you are." Clint deadpanned, a slight smirk on his face as he leaned over Bucky's legs to get to his cock. If Bucky had a witty comeback to that, it got lost as Clint choked himself in his eagerness.

"Easy, jeeze." He admonished as he ran his fingers through Clint's hair. Clint pulled back enough to keep himself from gagging but was no less enthused about getting his mouth around Bucky’s dick. Bucky tightened his grip just so in Clint’s hair so he could take control of the situation. He tugged Clint back a bit, holding him steady as he slowly fed his cock into his mouth again with shallow thrusts. Clint moaned loudly, hands sliding up Bucky’s thighs and settling on his hips as he rubbed this thumbs along the sharply defined V. Even as he tried to press his face down right to Bucky’s abdomen, Bucky held him back.

“You’re so eager,” He cooed at Clint, “slow down, maybe I want to enjoy this a little more.”

Clint answered with another drawn-out moan that made Bucky’s toes curl. He stared up at Bucky through his lashes, batting his eyes in faux innocence as the slid the tip of his tongue along the slit of his cock. Bucky gasped and jerked away but Clint followed him, unrelenting in his assault on the sensitive area. Still guiding Clint’s head, Bucky pressed him down until Clint was gagging around him before letting go again. Clint pulled back to catch his breath, his mouth coming off Bucky’s cock with a wet pop.

“That was a dick move.”

“I learned it from the best.”

Clint huffed at him for that, earning a shit-eating grin in return. Wiping the saliva from his chin Clint went for Bucky again, Bucky’s fingers once more carding through his hair. Clint went slow this time around, bringing one hand to fist the base of Bucky’s cock as he lapped at the head, finally taking him in his mouth again and sucking lightly as he stroked. He sped up slightly as Bucky groaned, hips rocking to meet him as he let his head drop to just enjoy the sensation.

“M’gonna---”

Clint hummed in acknowledgment, swallowing down as much of Bucky as he could take without choking himself a third time. Bucky’s grasp on Clint’s hair tightened almost painfully as he held his head still and came down his throat. When he let go Clint pulled back, sitting on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of one hand, the other rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sting of tears that had built up. Bucky didn’t move from the bed right away, just closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath. 

“You’re gonna keep the hot-pants, right?”

He opened one eye to look at Clint as he crawled up onto the bed beside him, offering him a little half smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come join my trash pile on tumblr](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)


End file.
